


The Language of Food

by wolfierambles



Series: White Helmets Writing Drive [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfierambles/pseuds/wolfierambles
Summary: Summary: The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.Or alternatively: The Kitagawa Trio reconcile through a mixture of food, tradition, team support and a few sugary-sweet moments along the way.This is the second of four fics written to help raise money for the White Helmets in Syria.





	The Language of Food

Wiping sweat away from his eyes, Kageyama stares down intently at his latest creation. A pattern of cheerful strawberries and white sugar smiles back at him and it eases the thumping in his heart a little bit. Hands not quite shaking, he places the last touch, a simple chocolate sign that reads, “Merry Christmas!” in bold, smooth cursive between two strawberries. 

“It looks wonderful Kageyama,” Suga smiles half fondly, half in awe. He’s no slouch when it comes to baked goods but Kageyama has a touch of elegance in the way he presents his creations that’s enchanting. 

“Thanks,“ Kageyama lets a shy smile curl up his face as he gestures vaguely. It’s my favorite tradition, he wants to say but he ends up trying to compress years’ worth of regret into words but it bubbles up and blocks out his throat. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Suga catches the unshed tears in his underclassmen’s eyes and pulls Kageyama so he’s facing him, “Moving forward is scary, right?” 

“Yeah,” I’m so scared that everything is gone and I have nothing left of the people I knew. Two pairs of furious, cocoa-colored eyes burns through his mind and rattles his soul. Kageyama swallows as if he’s burned his tongue. 

“Then I’ll help you,” Suga asserts firmly, never looking away from Kageyama’s clouded blue eyes, “You don’t have to worry about imposing.” 

“Thank you,” Kageyama whispers softly and hesitantly, delicately grips Suga’s shoulder. 

“You’re welcome,” Suga replies simply and leans into Kageyama’s touch to reassure him that his gesture is welcomed. They stay like that in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“Let’s try what you’re going to say,” Suga murmurs. Kageyama wishes he had spoken first, stepped forward but the smile of Suga’s face tells him it’s okay for now. Not for the first time, Kageyama thanks whatever deity that watches over him for leading him towards Suga. 

“Okay,”

“I want you to enjoy this present,” Kageyama tries and shakes his head. That sounds too much like a demand. Inhale and exhale, he tries again. He faces Suga and looks him straight in the eye. 

“I hope this brings you happiness?” 

“Don’t make it sound like a question,” Suga chuckles softly, “But that was better.” Kageyama nods and tries to think first. What did he used to say back in the halcyon days of middle school? 

“I hope you enjoy this present.” Flows out more smoothly and quickly than warm coffee at a cafe on a snowy day. 

“I think that’ll work,” Suga smiles and pats Kageyama on the head, “You’re getting better, only two goes and you caught the first one.” 

“You think so?” 

“Yes, you’ve come far Kageyama,” I won’t lie to you. Suga stresses as he draws Kageyama into a hug, carding his fingers through jet-black hair soothingly. Kageyama squeezes back tightly, trying to soak in as much of Suga’s trust in him. His Karasuno mentor was truly exceptional. 

“Get out there and deliver it then,” Suga regains his good cheer and chops Kageyama in the sides, earning a wince from the younger setter because Suga’s elbows might as well be weapons. 

“Okay,” Kageyama bows instinctively to Suga’s soft laughter before sliding the cake into a cheerfully designed box, courtesy of Yachi. Wiping out his phone briefly, Kageyama puts in a note to go buy a pen set for Yachi this Christmas before tying the box with white ribbon. That was innocuous enough right? 

-

“Kunimi could you get the door please?” Kindaichi asks as he struggles to hold the garlands up for his father to nail to the wall while giving Kunimi’s little sister ornaments to put on the tree. 

“Okay,” Kunimi says agreeably. Fair’s fair. Or in this case, fair is Kunimi willingly removing himself from the fortress of blankets he’s walled himself into to walk five meters to the door while his best friend attempts to acrobatics. 

“It’s you,” Kunimi’s expression remains stoic though he’s as shocked as fish next to an electric eel that Kageyama has turned up to Kindaichi’s doorstep. 

“Hi,” Kageyama swallows nervously as he resists the urge to throw his cake into Kunimi’s arms, “-ow, aow, how are you?” 

“Cold but okay,” Kunimi decides nonchalance is the best route when he is entirely unprepared.

“Muerry, Merry Christmas? To you—and Kindaichi of course,” Kageyama fumbles a bit, “I-I-I made something for you, thuw, two, and I hope you enjoy the present—here.” Presenting the box at a 90-degree bow is painful on his back but Kageyama’s not sure he can meet Kunimi’s eyes right now. He’s never tried to apologize to Kunimi though the latter made it clear he didn’t want one either. Still, Kageyama dearly wishes he could go back in time and slap his younger self into being kinder to Kunimi. 

“Thank you,” Kunimi lets a small smile form as he takes the admittedly tasteful box from Kageyama’s hands. It seems as if Kageyama hadn’t forgotten or moved on their Christmas tradition. Tentatively, Kunimi reaches out a little bit, to pat Kageyama’s shoulder for what is undoubtedly a well-made cake but his fingers fall short a few centimeters. A wry frown worms its way through Kunimi, ah, I’m still angry. 

“Who was—Kageyama?” Kindaichi shouts in surprise, eyebrows knitting together faster than a pair of his grandmother’s needles. Kageyama flinches instinctively from the shouting and prepares to run all the way to Suga’s house, possibly Daichi’s, never mind that both of them are on the other side of the city when Kunimi firmly grabs his jacket sleeve to anchor him to the porch. 

“He brought over the cake Kindaichi,” Kunimi gives Kindaichi a meaningful look that’s lost on him because Kindaichi’s fixated on the fidgeting Kageyama who in turn is determinedly looking anywhere but the two people in front of him. 

“Why did you come?” Kindaichi’s proud that there’s no shake in his voice enough though his insides are turning inside out and back around the other way. 

“To bring the cefe, cawe, cake,” Kageyama manages while wondering if it’s worth leaving his jacket behind if it means he can escape. 

Silence. Complete and total silence as Kindaichi’s heart plummets straight into his feet and then explodes into his chest and he’s lost. 

“Oh…thanks,” Kunimi really wonders about his, these two idiots sometimes as he rolls his eyes. 

“…you’re welcome.” Kageyama fidgets. Years ago, this would have been when he stepped into his third home besides his own and the court but now, he feels he’s trespasser at best. 

“I-I I’ll be on my wey, way then. Merry Christmas,” Kageyama attempts to pull himself away, tugging at his sleeve insistently. Kunimi looks to Kindaichi again, then to Kageyama and sighs—they’re not quite ready yet. He lets go to see Kageyama run away like the hounds of hell are after him. 

Kunimi wonders if they’ll be stuck like this, frozen in the past as all three of them still are with no spring in sight. He supposes he has to hope maybe this tangled web of buried affection and searing animosity will melt away—by what though, he doesn’t know. 

“Does this mean I have to get him a yogurt parfait for New Years?” 

Oh thank god. 

“Not unless you want to let him have a favor over you,” 

“Like hell!” Kunimi smiles softly as he threads his hands thoughtfully through the white ribbon. It feels a bit like feathers and wings and Kunimi hopes its strong enough to carry them back to each other. 

-

New Year’s comes around faster than a firecracker and Kindaichi is about to combust from anxiety. 

“I don’t know if I can do this Kunimi,” Kindaichi clutches the little ice box of yogurt like a lifeline. 

“Then don’t, you don’t have to do anything you’re unprepared for,” anymore goes unsaid but Kindaichi is glad for it anyways. 

“I want to, but I don’t want to at the same time, but I, we, still kind of owe him for the cake, I already bought it and—“ it’s tradition, he wants to say but the bitter taste of betrayal and inadequacy snuff out the words before they manifest on his lips. 

“Kindaichi. Let’s go,” Kunimi sighs and points to Kageyama’s doorstep, “It’ll take less than a minute. We can just drop it off and ring the doorbell.”

“That’s kind of rude,” Kindaichi replies weakly. 

“Then we wish him a Happy New Year,” you can’t have it both ways, Kunimi says, pushing the doorbell himself. 

“Kunimi!” Kindaichi huffs in indignation and terror. He’s not ready for this, he’s not ready for this, 

“Hello?” A groggy Kageyama stumbles out to see him, stupidly pretty blue eyes blinking rapidly to accommodate the change in light, ruffling his still un-combed hair and—

Oh dear god they’re both 120% not ready for this. 

“Happy New Year,” Kunimi manages in his usual monotone even though he dearly wants to coo at Kageyama’s sleepy expression and he hiccups slightly in his attempts to keep his voice steady. 

“Oh. H-H-Happy New Year,” Kageyama stutters out, flustered as he desperately tries to straighten out the errant strands of hair and look like he didn’t just crawl out of bed at 10AM. At the least, he grumbles to himself, he could have put something warmer than a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. 

“Here,” Kindaichi shoves the box of yogurt into Kageyama’s hand, “H-Happy New Year Kageyama.” 

“Thank you?” Kageyama’s a bit bewildered and opens the lid of the Styrofoam box only to nearly drop it in shock. 

“You remembered my favorite flavor,” he whispers as he sees the tell-tale purple and black-flecked blueberry parfait. 

“It hasn’t been that long,” Kunimi replies wryly as Kindaichi fidgets anxiously, fingers lacing in and out of each other, mirroring the knots that have nestled into his gut. Kunimi places his hands over Kindaichi’s and he physically relaxes. 

“Thank you,” Kageyama determinedly forces his throat to still and his eyes to focus on Kindaichi and Kunimi intently, “You didn’t have to.” 

“We kind of did since you gave us the cake,” Kindaichi glances away immediately, red blooming over his cheeks to match the poinsettias nestled in the foyer of Kageyama’s house. He’s forgotten how much he missed decorating Kageyama’s Spartan house to match the holidays. 

“…you still didn’t have to. I don’t want to force both of you to do anything,” Kageyama shuffles his feet nervously and glances at Kunimi who nods at him gently, hints of a smile at the edge of his lips in reassurance. For a moment Kageyama hopes he might earn a full one someday. 

“I wanted to okay? Just take the gift you bastard,” Kindaichi grumbles at the omission and Kunimi pats him consolingly but Kageyama’s filled to the brim with hope and he can’t stop the toothy smile that spreads across his face. 

“Okay, thanks for coming all this way. Do you want some tea before you go?” 

“I’m good,” Kunimi replies and not unkindly elbows Kindaichi, “Thanks for offering.” 

“Anytime,” Kageyama takes a breath to ground himself and makes sure to focus on Kunimi as he speaks. Kunimi’s eyes soften a fraction—he’s trying to get better; he is better. 

“Likewise,” Kunimi reaches his hand out to clap Kageyama on the shoulder, “Right Kindaichi?” 

“O-Of course,” Kindaichi scratches his neck nervously, “You can come over if you want.” 

“When you want,” Kunimi corrects and squeezes Kageyama’s shoulder tightly, trying to find the words to tell him that they’re moving forward too. 

“I-I-I’ll keef, keep that in mind,” Kageyama stumbles and flushes and nearly screams in joy but Tsukishima said that was a bad idea with anyone that isn’t Hinata or Tanaka so he bites his lips shut.

“Good,” Kindaichi blurts out unintentionally, “Good…” 

“…we should get going before it starts snowing,” it has been too much already. 

“You better win nationals,” 

“We will,” Kageyama meets the challenge calmly and he gets two half smiles. Two halves make a whole and Kageyama is happy. 

-

Kunimi nearly bruises his foot when he sees a box of chocolates with his name scrawled across it in his locker and drops his books because of it. There’s no way he can mistake that handwriting, so horrible and achingly nostalgic of a time when Kageyama would ask for his help with Japanese kanji. Reorganizing his books inside the locker carefully, Kunimi takes out the box of chocolates and opens it gingerly. On top is a neat white letter addressed to him. Underneath are unmistakably chocolate truffles filled and drizzled with salted caramel, his favorite. Kunimi opens the letter first, hands shaking slightly. He expected nothing after dropping off the yogurt with Kindaichi but this—

This was too much. Why did Kageyama have to be so sweet sometimes? 

Dear Kunimi, 

I hope you enjoy the chocolates. I remember you were very fond of these and I found a recipe and—I—hope you don’t mind they’re a little different than before but...

Happy Valentines Day! 

Sincerely, 

Kageyama 

“You fucking dork,” Kunimi swears, face palming out of a mixture of affection and exasperation. The note is awkward as a duck with its feet placed backward but it is Kageyama Tobio in every sense of the word and Kunimi still loves it after all this time. 

He still loves Kageyama. 

The thought rushes blood into his cheeks where it explodes into a brilliant blush as his heart thuds and his mind reels. It’s just tradition. He tells himself but they are traditions born of a love he’s tried to forget and he just can’t. Not when Kageyama is so earnestly trying to improve them—traditions and the people participating. 

Tentatively, he tries eating one of the truffles and nearly laughs. Its chocolate is a little darker, more mature, but the caramel is sweeter and the salt runs across his tongue playfully and Kunimi is un-ironically delighted with it. 

“Who’d you get the chocolates from Kunimi?” Kindaichi asks curiously as he steps next to Kunimi to open his locker. 

“Kageyama,” Kunimi replies exactly when Kindaichi opens his locker to see his box of chocolates—white chocolate with strawberry filling—and is inordinately satisfied that the double shock makes Kindaichi actually drop his books on his feet. 

“Kunimi!” Kindaichi whines immediately as his eyes briefly swim in pain. 

“Kindaichi!” Kunimi smirks as his other dork picks up his books. Kindaichi rolls his eyes and huffs at Kunimi indigently before picking up his books and placing them in the locker while removing the box of chocolates. 

“Let’s meet up at the park for White Day,” Kunimi proposes as he sees Kindaichi’s face soften at the undoubtedly, equally awkward note. 

“He’s such a,” Kindaichi wrings his free hand but it’s laced in love rather than hurt as a smile slowly spreads across his face, “Idiot.” He decides on eventually. 

“He’s our idiot,” Kunimi shoulder checks Kindaichi lightly, expecting a splutter of protests but Kindaichi’s gaze stays soft. 

“Guess he still is.” And I’m still yours too. Kindaichi tangles his pinkie around Kunimi in reassurance. 

“Ew gross,” Kunimi cringes in mock disgust as his tightens his grip, I know. 

“You brought it up!” Kindaichi protests loudly but snickers sheepishly at Kunimi’s unimpressed expression. They settle into a comfortable silence as they consider the chocolates in their hands before pulling out their own boxes for each other. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Kindaichi.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Kunimi.” 

-

“It’s good to see they’re doing better,” Iwaizumi remarks as Oikawa shamelessly stares at Kunimi and Kindaichi from an ill-concealed pillar. 

“Aren’t they precious?” Oikawa near squeals in delight as Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. 

“They’re healing,” Iwaizumi retorts though a warm smile works its way across his face. 

“Yeah, but Kageyama better not do anything to hurt them again,” Oikawa’s tone shifts and darkens to the Commander of the Court. 

“He wouldn’t be trying this hard if he wasn’t sincere,” Iwaizumi counters logically. Karasuno has been good for him. He keeps this to himself but continues to smile. He’s glad that there’s one group of determined individuals that can get through to Kageyama’s stubborn skull no matter what. 

“He still better watch out,” Oikawa mutters. While he will take his share of responsibility in making Kageyama the King, he’s going to make damned sure that Kunimi and Kindaichi receive all the support he can give them about any problems from the King’s reign. 

“You sound like an overprotective mother,” Iwaizumi cuffs Oikawa on the back of the head, “They’ve grown too you know. They’ll figure it out.” 

“Mean! They’re my adorable underclassmen,” Oikawa pouts though he leans into Iwaizumi for reassurance, I’m worried. 

“Then you should trust them,” Iwaizumi replies, eyes boring into Oikawa’s steadily, “They will know what to do and that includes getting help.” 

“Are we interrupting something?” Kindaichi blurts out and then slaps a hand over his mouth. Kunimi sighs and it doesn’t get past either Iwaizumi or Oikawa that they’re holding each other’s hands in a death grip. 

“Not at all,” Oikawa smiles as he gestures dramatically, “What can I do for you two?” 

“We, ah, well you see,” Kindaichi opens his mouth a few times and none of what he wants to say comes out as his nerves flare up and short-circuit. 

“Can we talk to Iwaizumi?” Kunimi asks politely and Iwaizumi has to keep a smirk off his face as Oikawa’s face falls slightly. 

“Of course, he’s all yours,” Oikawa prances off, a bit too cheerily and Iwaizumi makes a mental note to let him pick the movie for tonight. 

“Is this about Kageyama?” Iwaizumi asks after the three teens have rearranged themselves to be out of sight and mostly out of earshot. 

“How did you know?” Kindaichi blurts out. 

“You both always have a certain expression when he’s concerned,” and it’s gone from distaste to thoughtfulness in a couple of months, “But it’s good to see that you two are mending the bridge.” 

“What about Kageyama?” Kindaichi shuffles his feet uneasily. There’s a step he wants to take but he’s still scared to take it lest he finds out that the next one isn’t there. 

“He’s doing his best too,” Iwaizumi answers easily, “We all know he can’t lie well and I don’t think I’ve seen anyone change so quickly in so little time.”

“Do you think he’s trying too hard?” 

“It doesn’t seem like he’s overcompensating. He’s not doing anything that is meant to surprise or shock you guys. It’s different because he’s changed but it’s still the same in a way. For him it still has the same meaning but he wants to show that he’s better.”

“Do you think he’ll go back once we have him again?” 

“What happened effected all of you,” Iwaizumi says diplomatically, “I believe he will be too scared to even get close to what he was like in middle school.” 

“Okay, okay I get that,” Kindaichi breathes in deeply and Kunimi smiles up at him, a rare full smile that dazzles. 

“We can start forgiving him.” 

“I’m glad,” Iwaizumi claps both of his juniors on the back and ruffles their hair grinning. It’s good to see they’re moving forward along with the past. 

-

Kageyama can’t stop fidgeting, running his finger over the speed dial that will call Saeko and get him out of this situation. He knows he must face Kindaichi and Kunimi, if not here than in the bathroom again with Hinata’s luck. But why here? In one of the few places where only good memories linger. I must give at least this much to them, Kageyama reminds himself. He owes them more than a letter and some gifts. A small part of him feels he might just owe them a lifetime. 

“Hey,” Kindaichi appears from underneath the gloom of a wisteria tree, small packet tucked under his arm, and Kageyama heart nearly stops.

“Hi,” Kageyama replies back, almost shyly. Kindaichi’s eyes are boring into him but he tries hard not to break eye contact. Eyes are windows into the soul, it’s okay to let others see into them, Kiyoko’s gentle voice reminds him. He breathes in deeply and tries to let himself go slack and get lost. It’s not hard—Kindaichi’s eyes are a shade of brown that reminds Kageyama of shared hot chocolate during sick days. They’re sharp but they’re not cruel and at the moment they’re thoughtful, studying Kageyama. 

“Did you like the— “Kageyama gestures vaguely and curses himself. He manages to bite out, “valentine” without sounding angry. 

“Yeah, I liked it a lot.” Kindaichi takes a tentative step closer. “I didn’t think you’d remember.” 

“I forgot for a long time.” Kageyama admits as he takes his own step forward. 

“It’s okay, so did I.” They blink and refocus themselves on each other again. 

“You’re sincere about this.” It’s not a question. 

“Yes—all of it.” And so, so much more. Kageyama wants to tell Kindaichi how beautiful he looks after a long day of practice, how much he craved the few times Kindaichi would let him hold his hand…so, so many things. 

“I feel the same way you know.” Kindaichi shuffles his feet awkwardly. “About us. I do want us to be happy. I just don’t know if you, Kunimi and I’s are mutually inclusive.” 

“I’ll work towards it.” Kageyama regains some of his determination but then falters, “If you’re both willing to take me back, that is.” 

“I am,” The admission blooms a new world, “I want ‘us’ back.” 

“Me too.” Kageyama replies. He wants to learn Kindaichi again. 

“I think I believe you.” It’s hard not to when there’s a fire in those blue eyes.

“That’s good.” It’s more than Kageyama could have hoped and he slowly closes the gap between him and Kindaichi, checking each step to see if Kindaichi flinches or recoils. He doesn’t. 

“Can I hold your hand again?” 

“Okay.” Kindaichi melts a little as Kageyama laces his fingers, a bit longer and slenderer, than his, never breaking eye contact. 

“I missed this,” Kageyama breathes into his shoulder, carefully twining his free arm around Kindaichi’s waist. 

“…so did I.” And Kindaichi finds himself enveloping Kageyama in a hug. He hugs back immediately, inhaling softly before smiling. Kindaichi still smells of the same shampoo with a hint of chocolate smeared onto his jacket absentmindedly. 

-

“Where’s is Kunimi?” Kageyama asks, nibbling delicately at his popsicle. Kindaichi had always gotten the three of them popsicles right when they were back in middle school but Kunimi’s remains uneaten in the sealed box. There’s a pleasant warmth humming between the two of them over all of the tension and bad memories as they relax on a secluded bench. One day it’ll drown it out entirely, Kageyama hopes. 

“Asleep, I think,” Kindaichi chuckles.

“He did enjoy his beauty sleep,” Kageyama chuckles along with Kindaichi and it makes the latter go silent. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Kageyama worries when Kindaichi doesn’t respond. 

“Sorry,” Kindaichi scratches the back of his neck, “It’s just, I just remembered how good your laugh sounds.” A little like a maniacal dolphin to be sure, but it’s cute when it’s you. 

“Oh,” Kageyama finds himself blushing, “That’s a good thing?” 

“Definitely a good thing,” Kindaichi affirms and runs his hand over Kageyama’s reassuringly.

“Good,” They both stare at each other awkwardly before bursting into laughter. 

“God we’re terrible at this,” Kindaichi manages between laughs and Kageyama slaps his back in agreement because really—they’re so awkward, it’s funny. It’s just them, not some other altered by memories.

“We are and I really like it,” 

Oh. Kindaichi thinks as dozens of memories of a shy, blushing Kageyama Tobio come rushing back. 

I remember why I fell for him in the first place. 

“I love you two dorks too,” Kunimi blurts out from behind the bench and it makes them jump. 

“You’re here,” Kindaichi blinks dumbly at Kunimi. He’s concealing something under his sports jacket and he’s as red as he’s ever been. 

“That I am,” Kunimi agrees as he walks around the bench and places himself between the two of them. 

“How are you?” Kageyama asks politely but he still hasn’t gotten rid of the nervous twitch in his hands. Kunimi finds himself relaxing at the sight—Kageyama is changing but he’s still Kageyama. 

“Okay, I think,” Kunimi replies and shuffles himself uneasily, grasping whatever package was under his jacket. 

“That’s good to hear,” it still surprises all three of them that Kageyama means it. 

“I wanted to give you something,” Kunimi thrusts his jacket at Kageyama. 

“Thank you,” Kageyama worms up a sincere smile and lifts off the jacket with a tenderness they forgot he had. Kageyama finds himself feeling a little wistful as he catches the smell of Kunimi’s shampoo—he hadn’t changed brands either. But he’s quick to turn his full attention to the gift in his lap. 

It’s a volleyball. Kageyama admires its textures; the dirt and wear on it tells him its age but it’s still firm and clearly well cared for. He spins the ball around until his eyes rests on three familiar names. 

“This is— “ 

“Yeah…I thought…you might like it.”

“I really do,” Kageyama leans into Kunimi earnestly but draws back the second Kunimi recoils. 

“Sorry.” Kageyama almost whimpers because he’s scared that he’s still not changed enough to respect Kunimi fully. 

“No—I was just surprised. I forgot how enthusiastic you could be,” Kunimi shakes his own head and takes a steadying breath. He had forgotten—the memories of Kageyama the King had made him forget about the earnest boy he’d befriended in his first year of middle school. “It’s okay.” Kunimi offers a half smile. Kageyama’s done what he needed to. Kunimi can pull his weight.

“If you’re sure…you can tell me if you’re not okay with something,” Kageyama trails off, I won’t be offended, he tries to say but the words lodges themselves in his throat and ends in a sputter. Kunimi gets the hint anyways. 

“I’ll remember that,” Kunimi says agreeably. 

“Does this mean— “Kageyama dare not hope that Kunimi is giving him a second chance. 

“Yes,” Kunimi thrusts it at him anyways. It’s very Kunimi, Kageyama thinks as his mind reels from relief. 

“…Friday afternoon?” 

“When else?” Kunimi replies softly. They can go back and rewrite their memories while they move forward. Kageyama can hardly believe it. He sputters incomprehensibly as tears well up in his eyes. Kunimi startles but hesitantly places his hand on Kageyama’s knee and squeezes. Kindaichi reaches from behind Kunimi to rub reassuring circles into Kageyama’s temples. 

“Hey, we’re not totally there yet but we’re working on forgiving you,” It’ll be shorter than either Kindaichi or Kunimi expected. But they can’t really stay angry at Kageyama when he’s tried so hard to make himself better. The least they can do is to meet him half way. 

“I know, I’m just really, really, really glad you’re doing it at all,” Kageyama manages between the stone that’s lodged in his throat. He’s about to punch a hole in his lip from holding back when Kunimi lets out a sigh, half exasperated, half melancholic as he crawls into Kageyama’s lap and starts wiping the tears away. 

“I love you too Kageyama and I want to make things between us better. I want to try this again. All of it.” Kunimi soothes gently as carefully twines his hands into Kageyama who grips them as hard as a drowning man that’s found a piece of shore. 

“I don’t know why but I’m grateful that you are.” 

“That’s okay, so long as we can start again.” 

“Yeah, all of us can do that,” Kindaichi’s voice brokers no argument as he manages to envelop both of him in his arms, a vice that for once, doesn’t make Kageyama choke in regret. 

-

“Did you get me anything Kunimi,” Kindaichi tugs at Kunimi’s hair playfully as the latter licks his popsicle. 

“Of course,” Kunimi replies and pulls a sleek case out of his pant pocket. 

“Is this a keychain joke?” Kindaichi gives it an appraising look. 

“You think I would reuse a joke twice? I’m disappointed Kindaichi.” Kunimi feigns offense but they can see him and dissolve into giggles.

“I walked into that one.” Kindaichi tries to look angry but his efforts only make him look more sheepish. 

“You did. Now open your present,” Obediently, Kindaichi opens the box and nearly drops it two seconds afterward. 

“Kunimi! You shouldn’t have— “ 

“There’s no one else I want to give it to,” Kunimi pushes the smooth dog tag into Kindaichi’s hand. 

“Take it Kindaichi,” Kageyama looks bemused at the new development. Kindaichi gives him a look of betrayal. Kageyama grins and hugs their old volleyball closer to his chest, bringing up his legs and curling into it. Well, there’s not much else he can do. The tags are Kunimi’s to give and Kindaichi’s face is priceless. The only thing that would be more perfect is if one of Ennoshita’s mysteriously omnipresent cameras managed to get a shot of the moment. 

“Thank you Akira,” Kindaichi emphasizes as he slips the chain holding the tags over his neck. Kunimi hums pleasantly and presses a small kiss to Kindaichi’s cheek. 

“You’re welcome.”  
-

“He’s starting to make you laugh again,” Kunimi teases as Kindaichi straightens the collar of his polo. 

“Yeah, I’m glad,” Kindaichi lets his smile fill him to his toes and ear-tips, “I could say the same to you though; I saw you laughing when we went to the movies.” 

“He’s such a nerd,” Kunimi sighs affectionately. Kageyama had explained every detail of the story behind the movie and then fan-boy-ed over the animations during it. 

“He’s our nerd,” 

“That’s cheesy Yuu,” 

“You like cheesy,” 

“It’s bad for my diet,” 

“Your metabolism is insane, you’ll be fine,” 

“…if I gain weight, I’m blaming you,” 

“Blame Kageyama’s baking,” Kindaichi grins as he takes a bite out of a perfectly fluffy muffin as he pulls on his shoes. 

“You like my baking too much,” Kageyama counters softly, small smirk in place as he hands over two bentos. 

“…I agree with Kageyama,” Kunimi decides as he puts the box into his backpack. 

“Fair,” Kindaichi places a hand over his mouth as he continues to chew, “This is delicious.” 

“That’s good to hear, I wasn’t sure if the cinnamon and caramel was going to work,” 

“You’ll make it work, that’s who you are,” Kunimi smiles softly. 

“Thanks,” Kageyama scratches the back of his neck embarrassedly as the other two look on fondly.

“I’m always right,” Kunimi teases.

“Which means you’ll tutor us during finals right?” Kindaichi nudges Kunimi playfully. 

“I insist on payment first,” If he’s going to have to explain the derivatives for the 37th time—and yes he counts—then he’s going to get something out of it. 

“…salted caramel on vanilla ice cream?” Kageyama offers.

“Deal.” Kunimi nods and links his hands with Kindaichi and Kageyama’s as they walk off to school to the sound of birds heralding the upcoming spring. 

Our favorite tradition. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> After five months, this fic finally is finished! Many apologies for the wait ^^". I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
